This Garden of Dreams
by The Halfblood Raven
Summary: A series of ten one-shots/drabbles centered around the Neville x Luna pairing. Done for the Diagon Alley II Forum Battleships challenge. COMPLETED.
1. First Encounter

AN: You recognize it, I don't own it.

Neville Longbottom was wandering the grounds one Tuesday evening in early spring of his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He decided to walk down to the Herbology greenhouses, seeing as how he had some time to spare from his studies, and see if Professor Sprout needed any help with any of the plants. If she didn't, well, he had his sketchbook, he could draw some more diagrams of the rosemary bushes. He opened the glass door to the rich, humid smell of dragon dung and soil. Professor Sprout's office was located in the roof of the first greenhouse, which was full of plants that needed less sunlight than others. Neville was one of the few non-Hufflepuffs to ever venture into the Herbology Professor's private domain.

″Ah, Mister Longbottom! I'm afraid I've done everything that needs to be done today, my lad. You're welcome to stick around and draw some of the plants until dinner time, if you wish. I know you like to do that occasionally.″ The short professor said, gesturing to the myriad of flora beneath their feet.

″That was my plan, Professor Sprout. Thanks.″ Neville said, making his way back down to the greenhouse proper. He wove his way through the various rows of pots, once having to stop and disentangle himself from a creeping vine crawling along on the floor. As he continued, he heard a pot shatter and a rather loud, feminine ″Oh, shite!″

Hurrying over, he discovered a blonde girl had tripped over the same vine that had entangled him and knocked over a pot holding a mint plant. ″Are you alright?″ He asked, helping her to her feet and assisting in brushing the dirt off of her.

″Yes, I'm fine. I was examining the mint and rosemary bushes for some Gilberous Ardnors. They like to hang around plants that help you dream, you know.″ She said, staring up at him with big, innocent blue eyes.

″No, I didn't know that.″ Neville replied, not quite sure what to make of this strange girl.

″Your name is Neville Longbottom, isn't it? You're the best Herbologist in your year. My name is Luna Lovegood, but they all call me Loony.″ She said.

″Why?″ Neville asked. That seemed a horrible nickname for anyone.

″Because I believe in things they do not understand and cannot see. You see, my mother was an Elf. A High Elf, not the House elf you probably think of. And so I can see things differently. Just because you have not seen something doesn't mean it doesn't exist, but they think that because they have not heard of it before and they cannot see it now means that it does not exist.″ She said, rather bitterly.

Neville was shocked and instantly sympathetic. ″Well, I've never seen a redwood tree for myself, but that doesn't mean I don't believe it doesn't exist. And a wise man is thought to be a fool by fools that have not the perception he does.″ He said, repeating advice his grandmother had given him.

Luna smiled as she repaired the pot with a spell. ″Thank you, Neville Longbottom. I shall remember that.″ She replaced the mint plant in its container along with most of the soil and fertilizer that had fallen out. As she skipped out of the greenhouse, Neville decided he quite liked her.


	2. First Date

Neville shyly linked his hand with Luna's as they walked past Filch and Mrs. Norris on their way to Hogsmeade. It had been Luna's idea for them to go to the village on a date, and Neville was grateful for that. He wasn't confident enough just yet to ask Luna anyway. She smiled at him as they walked along, and Neville felt the heat rise in his cheeks, despite the Scottish Winter.

″Where do you want to go, Luna?″ Neville asked as they reached the village.

″There's a shop off of High Street that is positively infested with Thrifting Humbulars. I'd like to go check it out.″ Luna replied. So they set off for High Street, which intersected Main Street to make the village square. Most of the more popular shops were near there, such as Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, and Scrivenshaft's Quill.

They arrived at Luna's store. It was more than a little beaten-down and weather worn, but it was a second-hand thrift shop, so it gave it some character. The owners had decided to call it 'Rags to Riches – A Thrift Shop'. A little bell tinkled as they entered the store. It gave off a smell like old books and dust, that old store smell.

″Hello Luna Lovegood. I see you've brought a friend today.″ An unseen voice squawked out from the back of the store.

″Hello Mrs. Weismantel. Yes, Neville Longbottom is my boyfriend. He agreed to come help me determine the extent of your Thrifting Humbular infestation.″ Luna called, picking up a Chinese finger trap and expertly sliding on and off her fingers.

″They have gotten a bit bad lately haven't they? You're welcome to set some of them on those nasty roommates of yours.″ The still hidden proprietor answered.

″Mrs. Weismantel is a half-elf as well.″ Luna mumbled to Neville. ″They like to attach themselves to old-ish things, portraits and knick-knacks and such. The more of them there are attached to an object, the less likely the person who bought it will find it satisfactory and have to bring it back to the store.″ She explained about the Thrifting Humbulars.

″Which is why I tell her to catch as many as she can and release them on her roommates things, because if they steal her things, it's only fair if theirs are messed up too.″ Mrs. Weismantel said, coming into view for the first time. She was a medium height for a lady, with once-blonde, waist-length hair that had long since faded to snow-white. Her green eyes were lively, quick, and easy to read. ″You might try those old china sets, they were positively disgusting when I got them.″ She said, pointing to a display case full of glassware. She then moved back into the back of the store, leaving Luna and Neville alone in the front of the store.

Luna produced a glass jar and made several violent sweeping movements into the jar. Sealing it tightly, she placed it in a pocket of her robes and took Neville's hand. Neville paid for the Chinese finger trap and they left the small thrift store. He led them back towards the village square, towards the crowded warmth of the Three Broomsticks. Once he had secured them a table and drinks, he asked Luna a question he'd had since they left the thrift shop.

″Your roommates steal your stuff?″ He asked.

Luna nodded. ″I've tried to report them, but they always deny it and I look like a liar.″

″I'll ask my friend Hermione if she'll set some charms on your things, and I'll have a chat with those ladies if it continues past that.″ Neville said.

Luna smiled up at him ″You don't have to, Nev.″

″Of course I do, I'd not be much of a boyfriend if I didn't defend you.″ He said, wrapping his arm around her. Luna smiled again, snuggling closer to him.

″Thank you.″ She said quietly. They walked out of the bar and back up to the castle, both oblivious to the various mutterings and mumblings of their other schoolmates along the way.


	3. First Kiss

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts. That meant it was snowy, and it also meant last minute trips to Hogsmeade for presents. The usual decorations of holly and tinsel were set up in the Great Hall, but also as usual, few students were there to enjoy them. Both Neville and Luna had stayed, Luna because her father had left some weeks prior on an expedition and Neville because his grandmother was throwing a very large, stuffy party and knew he hated those, and so had requested him to stay at the school. The entire Weasley brood had stayed, along with Hermione and Harry. Coincidentally, none of Luna's roommates had stayed, all citing the need to go to Diagon Alley for new books or telescopes or such. After tracking down Hermione in the library and asking her to place charms on all of Luna's things, the two of them decided to explore the castle. Luna tugged Neville into an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor.

″Oh, how lovely. Mistletoe.″ Neville said, half-complaining, half-not.

″It's full of Nargles, you know,″ Luna said, closing on Neville. ″But you know what makes them go away?″ She asked, hooking her fingers through his. Neville looked down at her in question. ″Snogging.″ Luna stood on her tip-toes and gently pressed her lips to Neville's. He froze in a split second of shock before kissing her back. They made out for a few minutes before breaking away for air.

″I think the Nargles have gone away now, Luna.″ Neville said.

″I think they have, but it wouldn't hurt to be sure.″ She replied, throwing her arms around his neck. He settled his hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her again. They had not gotten very much started before the door flying open startled them both.

″I bet this one's empty.″ Percy Weasley said, leading Penelope Clearwater by the hand. Luna and Neville, both terribly startled, shot away from one another like a spell had blasted them apart.

″Or not! This is like the fifth or sixth room we've walked into so far, every single one had a couple in it. We even walked in on Snape and Sinistra making out like teenagers!″ Penny complained.

″Congratulations you two, we'll be leaving now.″ Percy said, closing the door behind him and his girlfriend.

Neville and Luna waited until the two Prefects had safely gotten down to the end of the corridor before busting into laughter. It was a while before they stopped, and when their eyes met again, they simply continued.

″Snape and Sinistra?!″ Luna wheezed.

″Oh, wow. Poor luck for them. I imagine Snape didn't see them, or they wouldn't be here to tell us about it.″ Neville gasped.

″Yeah, really.″ Luna replied. She grabbed Neville's wrist, read the time off his watch and continued ″If we don't want the Blibbering Humdingers to carry off all the food, we should probably get going.″

The two of them left the room, holding hands and humming Christmas carols.


	4. Meeting the Parents

″Neville, I want to meet your parents.″ Luna said, one summer day after the war.

Neville looked at his fiance in surprise. ″You met my father before he killed himself. I haven't met your parents.″ she continued.

″Well, okay. I guess we could go up to see them today. It's not something I just up and do usually.″ He answered awkwardly.

″I know what happened to them Neville. Harry and Hermione told me. I just want to meet them, and tell them who I am and talk to them.″

″They're not going to respond, Luna. Even Mum, all she does is groan occasionally, and Dad doesn't do anything.″ Neville said. Years of bitterness spoke behind that statement.

″We'll see.″

They Flooed to the lobby of the Wizarding Hospital that had miraculously survived the war untouched. The receptionist simply waved Neville through the queue, he had been there so often as a kid that nearly all the workers knew him. When they reached the Janus Thickey ward where Neville's parents were housed, along with all the other long-term spell damage patients, Luna took Neville's hand and bravely pushed the doors open. They moved through to the back of the ward to where Frank and Alice Longbottom lay in their beds.

Luna approached Alice first. ″Hello, Mrs. Longbottom. My name is Luna Lovegood, I'm your son Neville's fiance. We're going to get married soon, and after that you'll be a grandmother. If you could ma'am, I want you to help me give Neville a wedding gift. I want you and your husband to take a Mandrake Restorative Draught. I believe it will help you get better.″

Almost imperceptibly, Alice Longbottom nodded. ″I'll talk to the Head Healer, and give you three some time alone, okay Neville?″ Luna continued. As she moved away, Neville quickly ran over the facts he knew about Mandrakes.

″Their primary use is to restore a cursed or petrified person to their original state.″ Hermione's voice floated through his mind from so many years ago. His parents _had_ been cursed – perhaps Luna was onto something here.

It was two weeks later, after a flurry of paperwork and many discussions with various Healers and Longbottom family members that Frank and Alice were given the Mandrake Restorative Draught. It took the Healers a month to heal them both because the damage was not only extensive, it had gone untreated for so long. The entire time, the Healers were beating themselves up for not thinking of the mandrake root earlier.

″It's such a simple thing, we were all taught about it in Herbology!″ One exclaimed. They stopped after Neville pointed out that he was a well-renowned Herbologist, and he hadn't thought of it either.

The day that the Healers cleared them to go home, Frank and Alice were stunned at how much Neville had grown up.

″You were just barely a toddler, you had just starting walking real well when we were captured. And now you're all grown up, with a Mastery and a Fiance! Oh, darling, I'm so proud of you.″ Alice gushed, hugging Neville, who towered over her by a good eight inches.

″You're the girl that figured out what could help us?″ Frank asked Luna.

″Yes sir.″ She answered respectfully.

″Thank you, miss. You've given us our lives back. Welcome to the family, miss Lovegood.″ Frank Longbottom said, opening his arms to his future daughter-in-law.

Back at the Longbottom Manor, when Neville's grandmother and parents had gone to bed for the night, Luna and Neville stayed in the parlor sharing a couch and talking.

″Luna, how did you know that the Mandrake would work?″ Neville asked, playing with strands of her hair.

″The Elves value logic and reasoning. There are very few Elves or Halflings that have not been Sorted into Ravenclaw if they went to Hogwarts. Most Wizards are remarkably poor at logic. Mandrake is the logical choice for something like what your parents went through.″ She answered, doodling in the air with smoke trails from her wand.

The next morning, over breakfast, Alice asked ″Luna, can we meet your parents? I'd love to meet those that helped guide such a mind as yours.″

Luna's eyes clouded over with tears and Alice immediately apologized. ″No ma'am, don't apologize. You had no way of knowing. My mother was killed in an Arithmancy experiment when I was nine. My father doted on me as a child, and when I was captured in the last war by the Death Eaters, he was devastated. He killed himself about two weeks before I would have been able to see him. It has been tough without them, but I have been healing slowly.″

″We'll never replace your parents, Luna, but if you ever find yourself in need of someone to talk to, Alice and I will be glad to help you.″ Frank offered. Luna smiled at her soon-to-be father-in-law.

″Thank you.″ Luna said gratefully. Neville's parents were wonderful people and she was glad she'd been able to help them.


	5. Wedding

Luna and Neville's wedding was held with a minimum of fuss and pomp in a field behind the Lovegood Rookery, on June 5th, 2001.

Frank tapped on Luna's bedroom door. ″Luna, they're ready for you.″ The door opened and Luna's three bridesmaids tumbled out along with his wife. Luna walked out slowly. ″Nervous, lassie?″ Frank asked, offering her his arm. Luna had asked him to walk her down the aisle in place of her deceased father. She nodded once, as she draped her veil down over her face. ″Don't be. You look gorgeous and Neville will be stunned.″ Frank said.

The bridal march played as Frank walked Luna down the aisle. The few guests they had invited stood respectfully until Luna joined Neville under the arch of flowers and fairy lights.

Their minister for the occasion, one of Neville's obscure relative's friends, spoke ″We are gathered here today in the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Luna Selene Lovegood and Neville Augustus Longbottom in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate, signifying unto us a mystical union, so may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace.″ The minister paused for a few seconds, and when no one spoke, he continued. ″Who is it that brings this woman to this man?″

Frank Longbottom spoke ″I, Frank Longbottom, on behalf of Xenophilius Lovegood.″ He placed Luna's hand into Neville's and stepped back. At this point, the minister began a long speech that both Neville and Luna tuned out until it was time for their vows.

″Neville Augustus Longbottom, do you take Luna Selene Lovegood to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?″ The minister asked.

″I do.″ Neville answered. Luna smiled at him and held his hands a little bit tighter.

″Luna Selene Lovegood do you take Neville Augustus Longbottom to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?″ The minister asked her.

″I do.″ Luna replied.

Neville cleared his throat and spoke again ″I, Neville Augustus Longbottom, take thee Luna Selene Lovegood to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore.″

Luna repeated her fiance's words. ″I, Luna Selene Lovegood, take thee Neville Augustus Longbottom to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore.″ They exchanged rings now, Neville's a simple band of gold with Luna's name inscribed on the inside while Luna's had a diamond and two flanking emeralds on it.

At this point, Ginny's niece Victoire toddled up and handed them three candles. Luna and Neville each took one while the priest took the third. ″Your two candles symbolize your separate lives, your separate families and your separate sets of friends. I ask that you each take one candle and that together you light the center candle. The individual candies represent your individual lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one.″

They both set their candles aflame, and carefully set the third candle on fire together. They charmed the candles to float above them as the reverend continued. ″Neville Augustus Longbottom and Luna Selene Lovegood, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.″

The wedding guests cheered and Victoire covered her eyes as the couple kissed in the fading dusk. The party walked over the hill that separated the Lovegood's property from the Weasley's for the reception. Many stories were told and dances danced before the couple left for their honeymoon in Italy.


	6. First Child

Nine months after their wedding and twelve months after Neville's parents were restored to the Longbottoms, Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood felt her water break in the middle of researching the properties of the mint plant and cross-checking it with what qualities the Gilberous Ardnors were known to like, to see what other plants they may enjoy. She screamed for her husband, who came running from across the library where he had been searching for information on what growing conditions those plants liked. He summoned Luna's diaper bag and a special maternity Portkey that would allow them to go directly to the maternity wing of St. Mungo's.

″I'll go, you just get Mum and Dad and the other people.″ Luna panted.

Before Neville could protest, she was gone. He Flooed to his parent's residence at Longbottom Manor. ″Mum! Dad!″ He shouted. They poked their heads into the parlor, where the fireplace was.

″Go. Go. Shoo. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Go.″ Alice said, waving her hand in a go-away gesture. She didn't need to know anything, the expression on Neville's face was telling enough.

Neville rushed to the Potter residence, where Ginny and Harry quickly bundled up their two children, James, who was four, and Albus, who had just turned two and was very proud of that fact, and joined Neville in the queue to get into the maternity ward. They were quickly shuffled through the line and into the maternity ward proper. They shoved Neville through the door into Luna's room.

″Anything yet, baby-doll?″ Neville asked.

″Childbirth is painful.″ Luna snapped, as a fresh contraction hit her. Ten, long, arduous hours later, they finally got a glimpse of their first baby. Another hour later, Lysander Alec Zenophilius Longbottom and Lorca Francis Selene Longbottom were introduced to their grandparents. They decided to make Hermione Finnegan Lysander's Godmother, and Harry Potter his Godfather. For Lorca, her Godparents were Seamus Finnegan and Ginny Potter.

There were many sleepless nights for the first two years, but the twins grew fast and embraced their Elfin heritage with ease. On their third birthday, Lysander asked his mother why there were baby owls floating around the mistletoe plant that Luna kept. His mother, very proudly, told him that they were Nargles, and that the two of them were special like her, because not everyone could see them. ″Can Daddy see them?″ Lorca asked. Neville answered that for many years he couldn't but that Luna had taught him how and that, yes, he could see them.

When they were seven, the twins first encountered their first person that didn't believe them. At one of the Weasley family reunions, which everyone attended, whether you were a Weasley or extended/adopted family, Lysander met Dominique Weasley, who was five and firmly refused to believe that her Maman Weasley's mint bushes were attracting many Gilberous Ardnors. He ran crying to Luna, who grabbed Neville and took them both upstairs into one of the bedrooms, either Bill's or Charlie's, Luna wasn't quite sure anymore. They slowly calmed Lysander down enough to talk about what had happened. Then while Luna comforted Lysander and Lorca, who'd started crying because her brother had been, Neville took Bill and Fleur aside and asked them to talk to their kids about other creature's cultures and how they were different from humans. Fleur promised that they would as long as they also talked to their twins about how some people were just going to be intolerant of them, simply because they were different.

When they were eleven, they went to Hogwarts. Both of them were sorted into Ravenclaw, and both of them played Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, eventually co-captaining it together. Lorca married Hunter Scamander, grandson of famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander, while Lysander married Dominique Weasley.


	7. First Grandchild

Luna sat in her window seat in the library at the Longbottom Manor on a late August evening, staring out at the stars up in the Scottish night sky. She easily identified several constellations from both the Elven and Wizarding cultures, trying to take her mind off the situation that was troubling her. Her first grandson, Archimedes William Lunus Longbottom, was going to Hogwarts for his first year soon and she was worried for his safety.

Neville came into the library and drew his favorite rocking chair up beside her. Taking her hand, he quietly said ″You are worried, my love. What is it?″

″I am worried for 'Medes. I remember the things I went through for being part-Elven, I can not help but think what he will go through for not only being an orphan, but part-Veela as well as Elven.″ Luna replied.

″He'll be fine, Luna. We have prepared him as best we can, tracking charms on his supplies, warding his trunk against thieves. We've even taught him a bloody Patronus charm. How many other eleven-year-olds, besides those in the Weasley clan, can cast a fully corporeal one? And besides, he has all his cousins there to look after him.″ Neville cried softly.

″Bonne-maman! Bon-papa!″ Archimedes shouted from the entrance of the Library. ″Where are you?″

Luna quickly whistled out an elven call for a Crumple-Horned-Snorkack. Archimedes whistled back, and Luna answered in turn, until he had found them. ″Good job, 'Medes. You're improving.″ Luna said. The grinning eleven-year-old Elven-Veela clutched an old photo album in his arms.

Crawling up into the window seat with Luna, he asked ″Will you tell me one more time, bonne-maman?″

Luna smiled and led the three of them to a couch. Archimedes sat between them with the photo album opened to the first page. ″This is your mum, Dominique Charlotte Weasley. And this is your dad, Lysander Alec Zenophilius Longbottom. And this is us, and this is bonne-maman Fleur, and Grandpa Bill.″ Luna said, pointing to each of the pictures in turn. ″This is Great-grandma Selene. She was a high Elf. That's where you get the Elven in you.″ Pointing to another picture, she told him about Fleur's grandmother, where he got the Veela in him.

When Luna was finished, Neville turned the page and pointed at a baby photo. ″You were maybe two hours old when that photo was taken.″ He said, watching as the newborn in the photo squirmed in his sleep. Luna and Neville alternated telling stories until they came to the last pages of the album. Luna removed her wand from her snow-white hair and tapped the page. A voice rang out from the book, eerie and hollow sounding. ″What is the most dangerous weapon?″

″Knowledge.″ Luna answered. Ink spread across the page, forming words and pictures.

″ _Dear Archimedes_ ,″ it read, scribed carefully in a feminine hand with blue ink. ″ _This is your mama, Dominique 'Domino' Weasley-Longbottom_.″ Here another person wrote, in a rougher, more masculine hand using black ink. ″And your dad, Lysander Longbottom.″ ″ _We want to tell you we love you, because we're probably not going to make it back home, and if we do we won't be in any shape to take care of a child._ ″ ″What your mum has forgotten to say is that we're on an expedition in South America, because both of us work for the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry.″ ″ _I hadn't forgotten, I was trying to think of how best to phrase it!″_ There were several ink spatters at this point, suggesting a small spat had occurred. ″Your mother attempted to stab me with her quill, but I have survived!″ ″ _For now. Anyway, mon petit, we were searching for an artifact of great value due to the fact that it could possibly be used in a necromantic ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord Voldemort, even though he died in Uncle Harry's time.″_ ″We hired a guide supposed to be experienced in helping to look for these sorts of things, but it was just a trap. Almost all of our party died, we had some porters and a couple of Gringotts' best Curse-breakers with us, we're the last ones. Evidently, some of the original Death Eaters had kids, and they all shipped them off to a school in Brazil, where they learned some really Dark Magic. Anyway, long story short, they had the artifact we were looking for and we had a nasty shoot-out in the middle of the jungle trying to obtain it.″ ″ _We did destroy it but we had nothing with which to contain it's magic-stealing curse, and as you know, or should by now, magic being leeched away from a wizard or witch will slowly drive them insane. We estimate that we have maybe two weeks at best, if the rest of the Death Nibblers don't find us.″ ″_ We want to you have a good life, 'Medes, find a good partner, have some kids, and have fun. Get in trouble some, the punishment's usually worth it.″ ″ _We love you son. Mama″ ″_ And Dad.″

Archimedes had tears in his eyes as he finished reading his parent's joint letter. Pointing to a picture of a jade fish figurine he stuttered out ″This is what they were after?″

Neville nodded. ″It was dangerous for them to go after it, but it would have been even more dangerous if they hadn't.″

″Your Aunt Lorca was devastated, but she started talking to George Weasley and he helped her through it. Through George she met Uncle Hunter.″ Luna continued. She reached around Archimedes and read the time off Neville's watch. ″Go put that up and get ready for bed, 'Medes. You've a big day tomorrow, King's Cross and all.″ she said, ruffling his hair. As their grandson ran off, Neville and Luna held hands and remembered fondly their son at that age.


	8. Anniversary

Luna woke up as the alarm charm she'd set on her wand began to blare at five a.m. Neville shut it off and draped his arm across her waist, preventing her from getting up.

″Nev, let me up. I have to get breakfast going for the twins!″ She said, pushing at him sleepily.

″No, you don't. I dropped them off at Mum's last night. Go back to sleep.″ He said, pulling her close to him.

″What? Why?″ Luna asked, suddenly still.

″Hmm? Oh. I felt like taking you out today. It's our anniversary, remember?″ Neville mumbled.

″Oh, it is, isn't it?″ Luna asked, rolling over on her stomach.

″Mhmm. Go back to sleep for a couple more hours.″

″Mmkay.″

When they got up a few hours later, Luna watched interestedly as Neville made them scones and bacon for breakfast. When they finished eating, Neville took Luna by the hand and led her into the library.

Picking up a paper star off his desk, he gave it to her. Luna looked at him in confusion. He tapped it with his wand, and the Portkey glowed a bright blue color as it activated. They swirled out into a wasteland with ice and snow in every direction as far as the eye could see. After they cast warming charms, Neville bent down to the ground and began scraping away the snow from a hatch on the ground. Wrenching it open, he escorted Luna down a flight of stairs to another door.

″Put your hand right there.″ Neville said, pointing to an indention beside the door.

″Where are we?″ Luna asked, as she did so.

″Somewhere in Sweden. Close your eyes, love.″ Neville replied. He lead her down a flight of stairs to the center of a large circular room. ″Okay, you can open them.″

Luna gasped, taking in the domed ceiling and the large telescopes. ″What is this place?″

″Your mum's personal observatory. One of the house elves told me about it. All her journals and experiments are here.″

″Even her last one?″ Luna asked, beginning to cry.

Neville nodded, gathering his wife in his arms and wiping away her tears. ″I think you can figure out where she messed up and prove her theories of why humans can't see Elven creatures unless they're taught how.″

Luna hugged him tightly, crying in his shoulder as she whispered repeated thank you's. They looked around for two or three hours before Portkeying back to England for lunch at their favorite pub.

When they arrived back at the Longbottom Manor, Luna led Neville to her desk in the library. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a thin book from within. It had a green and brown cover with an embellished seal of the Herbology Masters Guild.

″I have compiled all the plant information in our libraries into this book. It is sorted in alphabetical order if you don't mind flipping pages, but if you place your wand on this page in the front, and say the name of the plant it will automatically show all the information we have on it. It will automatically update if we add new books to the library. If we happen to get rid of any, the information will still be kept in here.″ Luna didn't get to say anymore as Neville wrapped her in a hug.

″Thank you, Luna. This is wonderful.″ He said.

″Yours was better. I can learn even more about my mother that I would have never known.″ She replied.

″Nonsense. You gift was just as good as mine.″ Neville quickly kissed her to prevent any more protest. ″Let's go to Mum and Dad's and see what the twins have gotten us.″

At the Longbottom Cottage, it was revealed that the grandparents had taken the twins shopping and the two ten-year-olds had picked out a bottle of their parent's favorite scents and shell bracelets. They were thanked with hugs and kisses as Alice and Frank smiled over their family.


	9. Slice Of Life

Neville woke up lightly, rolling over and smiling at his still-sleeping wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist, snuggling up to her, breathing in the lingering strains of her rosemary perfume. Luna smiled, still asleep, and curled up around his arm. He moved some of her long blonde hair out of her face and left several little butterfly kisses along her neck. She opened her eyes, carefully rolling over, placing a protective hand on her swollen stomach.

"Good morning, my love." she rasped, nuzzling his chest.

"Good morning to you too, love. How are the babies?" He asked, running his hand over hers.

"One of them is poking me in the ribs, and the other is nearly the ideal birth position. Going to be sick soon-" She stopped speaking and wandlessly Summoned the rubbish bin from across the room, sitting up and retching loudly into it. Neville held her hair out of the way, rubbing her back as she hurled up the contents of her stomach. He Vanished the mess when she was done, and handed her a small glass of water. Gratefully sipping at it, she leaned into his chest, nuzzling him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Today is the day for the Nargles to choose their new plants for the year." She commented.

"Should we go see if they'll let us watch? It'd be valuable documentation for your research." He asked, throwing the covers off and assisting his wife to stand. She immediately sank into a warrior pose, flowing into a well-practiced routine of yoga and tai chi. Neville leaned against the dresser, watching her move. Even 7 months pregnant, his wife was still graceful and more beautiful than ever.

"Yes, let's make breakfast and head out to see them." She answered. Luna used a Switching spell to transition from her nightdress to her robes. It was easier to do it that way than to struggle with her ballooned stomach. She held on to Neville as they navigated the stairs down to the kitchen, where Neville made himself the usual full English breakfast, and Luna her peanut butter and pickle toast. Her cravings hadn't been as bad as Hannah Thomas' had been, according to Dean. His wife had demanded shrimp with peanut butter and strawberries, and then burst into tears when Dean had gotten it for her. Neville smiled at the memory.

When both of them had finished their meals, they headed out to the greenhouse, where clusters of Nargles were deliberating over the plants inside. As one, they swarmed to Luna and began cooing over her pregnant stomach. She gently guided them back to their plants, moving among them and scribbling notes in her journal, documenting everything for her research project that would get her the Magizoology Mastery she'd been chasing for so long. After a while, Luna declared that she was getting a headache and needed to sit down. Neville, who had been tending other plants for his own Herbology project, helped her back inside and handed her another glass of water. He smiled. This was the life.


	10. A Family Outing

"Twins? Are we dressed?" Luna called up the stairs.

"Yes, Mummy!" Lorca yelled back, tumbling down the stairs, trailing her robes, with no socks or shoes. Lysander walked down primly, completely dressed, but with his robes on backwards. Luna met both three-year-olds halfway up the stairs, scooping them both up and taking them back to their room. Neville met her at the door, coming from their own bedroom. He took Lorca, who almost always needed extra help than Lysander, and quickly set her to rights, poking gentle fun at her as he did so.

"Somebody wanted to get to Diagon Alley so fast she forgot her shoes, didn't she?" He asked, strapping them onto her feet.

"Don't like shoes. They're heavy." His daughter answered, swinging her legs playfully.

"Well, you need them, love. They protect your feet from stuff on the ground." Neville told her seriously.

"As well as from Kleptonic Podiats. Those bred overly well this past mating season. They like licking feet." Luna chimed in, hoisting Lysander onto her hip.

"But Mummy! Feet are nasty. They stink." Lysander said. He was slightly upset that he hadn't put his robes on correctly and had needed her help. Luna was privately amused at how much her son reminded her of Percy Weasley, right down to the preference for horn-rimmed glasses.

"True, my little scholar. But they enjoy the scent that we find repulsive." She said, bouncing him slightly.

"Are we taking the Floo or are we going to Side-Along them?" Neville asked her, mimicking her actions with Lorca.

"The Floo, I should think." Luna responded as she spelled her hair up into a bun so it would be out of Lysander's face.

"Floo!" Lorca cheered. Her brother pouted; he preferred to Apparate. Neville smiled, heading for the main fireplace in the parlor.

"What's the spell to make a fire, love?" He asked, poking Lorca in the ribs.

She squirmed and giggled before she answered "Inciendero!"

"Not quite, love. Incendio." He corrected, enunciating each syllable for her.

"Eeen sen deee oh." She imitated.

"Very good, Lorca. Lysander, which spell could create water?" Luna asked.

"Aguamenti. But I can't remember the movement."

"Swish and flick." Luna and Neville answered together, before smiling at each other. Arriving at the fireplace, Luna lit it with the Incendio spell, and Neville flung in a handful of Floo Powder.

"Hold tight love." He told Lorca. Neville waited until she tightened her grip before articulating "Diagon Alley." The green flames swirled around them, sending them off. Luna and Lysander soon followed.

"Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, or the Apothecary first?" Neville asked.

"Rich butts!" Lorca cheered. Neville and Luna snorted together, while Lysander insistently corrected his sister's mangled pronunciations. The family of four headed for the bookstore, where the two adults let the kids run off to the small children's book section, while they perused the latest selections for their respective Masteries. Lysander soon wanted his mother's opinion on a rune puzzle book, and Lorca followed her father around the Herbology section rather than talk to another toddler in the kids section. After paying for their purchases and shrinking them to fit in Neville's pocket, they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies to momentarily gaze at the newest brooms and equipment and receive an offer for places on a junior-league Quidditch team. Luna and Neville promised the twins that they would seriously consider the offer, before herding them off to the Apothecary.

The apothecary, none other than Blaise Zabini, quickly engaged the twins in creating a small slimy potion that they could stretch and play with, letting Neville and Luna have free range of the shop. Blaise and Luna had been friendly in Hogwarts, and he always gave her and Neville the best deals and information about certain items possibly useful in their research.

Once they finished conducting their business, the Longbottom family headed for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The twins shared a butterbeer float, while Neville had a salted caramel shake and Luna a chocolate coffee sundae. The adults decided to head home for the evening when the twins fell asleep curled against one another, nearly knocking over the empty float glass.

After laying the twins down to bed, Neville and Luna sorted through their purchases and put everything in its rightful place before joining their children in slumber.


End file.
